


An adorkable view

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [372]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, businessman!Phil, window washer!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where the building manager forgets to tell Phil about the scheduled window washing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An adorkable view

**Author's Note:**

> In the many months that Clint had washed windows, he’s seen everything from people dropping whatever they’re holding when they saw him outside their window, to people having very active sex.

So seeing a man, probably a high ranking official if the size of his corner office was anything to go by, dance like nobody could see him wasn’t even a surprise anymore. In fact, it was one of the more adorable things he’s seen - right after that baby sleeping on an equally tuckered out dog - cleaning windows. 

It wasn’t even the kind of dance that was graceful and coordinated. It was more like a spasm of limbs and bobbing of the head. For all intents and purposes, it shouldn’t at all be cute but the fact that it was _that guy_  made it impossible for Clint not to find the whole thing endearing.

Clint had seen _that guy_  every few weeks since he started working for the building. He had a quietly handsome face and he always, _always_ , wore suits - even on Casual Fridays. Every time Clint saw _the guy_  he was always either frowning, or wearing a blank expression.

So it was refreshing to see that _the guy_  also had this adorkable - there really is no other word for it - side to him. It made him seem more human. 

Clint wanted to tap on the glass, let his presence be known, but somehow he found himself leaning his elbows on the railing while his chin rested on his fists, waiting for _the guy_ to finish dancing. 

When _the guy_  turned around, probably to dance some more, he stopped, his arms halfway up in the air, noticing Clint just standing there. He blushed, if you could even call the slight tinge of red on his cheeks that. He straightened his tie, buttoned his jacket, and schooled his face back into the blank expression Clint was used to seeing. 

Clint felt like teasing _the guy_  a little, so, with a little wave, he gestured for him to continue dancing. 

 _The guy_  rolled his eyes, meaning no, he isn’t dancing anymore. ‘ _Oh well.’_  Clint thought, maybe he could catch him off guard next time. Clint was about to wave _the guy_  goodbye, when he started to sign. Needless to say, he was a little taken aback.

 _What are you doing out there?_ the guy asked him.

It took Clint a moment to recover, but eventually, he signed back with _scheduled window cleaning._

The guy frowned, moved to his desk and looked for something. He then turned to Clint, and signed, _I didn’t get a notice._

 _There’s a copy of the notice on the bulletin board downstairs._ Clint explained. _How do you know I use ASL?_

The guy pointed at his left ear, referring to Clint’s hearing aid. _I assumed._

So… the guy was cute, dorky, looked badass, _and_  knew ASL. Clint might already be a little in love but of course, he wasn’t going to tell the guy that. Instead, Clint signed his name. _It’s my name._ He added.

_P-H-I-L. My name. Nice to meet you, Clint._

Clint’s smile turned into a grin. _Nice to meet you too._ And it really was.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/143988217001/i-have-a-class-where-im-required-to-write)


End file.
